Death Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the death to others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. Sub-power of Death-Force Manipulation. Variation of Death Embodiment and Aspect Manifestation. Opposite of Life Aspect Manifestation. Also Known * Death Aspect Embodiment/Empowerment/Inducement/Manipulation Capabilities The death aspects are different points of views of how people die, how they will die or how they should die. These aspects reflect all intellectual beings by the ways of their beliefs, their reasons for existence, their appearance and their actions. There are different ways people, e.g. by the sword, or the drugs, or the noose, or the madness, or the slow decay of time. Aspects * Decay: Wither, wearying, eroding, rotting. All things come to the eventuality in their existence when they slowly but steadily fall apart and die. The all but unavoidable fall into decadence is an ultimately all-consuming aspect which takes to any form of being. All things eventually degrade until they reach the point of nonexistence, no matter how healthy or well-maintained they are; life especially since it is all so purposely finite. * Despair: To submit to despair is to fall into hopelessness! The user exists in a state of dread that no one can escape. They only feel like giving up for their failures and the loss of love ones with low expectations for the future. Forced to watch their torment feeling helpless, they linger on wandering the sad earth as a dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. * Destruction: Break, crush, destroy, all actions related to damaging the constitution of an object, system, or being. This is the desire to cause destruction toward others, oneself, or a system. The need to kill is such a thrill that user needs to obliterate their opponents to feel contentment: they have an unsatisfying desire for conflict. * Greed: To possess everything and to waste everything. Everything should belong to the user because they want it, they rightfully deserve it, and they would kill anyone who stands in their way from getting it. They would do anything to make what they want their by any means, all they have to do is take it. * Intoxication: The urging need to feed something deep inside, but can neither truly satiate their blissful high nor relinquish their addiction or emotional state of ludicrous joy to negate other physical aspects. If the user attempts to withdraw from it, they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. * Loneliness: The solitude that user feels is too great for anyone to bear, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would rather be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. However insignificant it may seem, it is powerful enough to kill because no one wants to die alone. * Madness: An unstable mind that extracts balancing flows from your physiques. The user hears voices even though they do not know where they come from or even who they belong to. They engage in various activities that are out of the ordinary, and this could be disturbing. It's to reeducate the meaning of insanity and suppress any sense of fear for when the scales are tilted, death is coming for many people. * Nihilism: The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The belief that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of oblivion, only death's sweet release can satisfy them. They are totally consumed by "true" despair. * Rage: Rage is an unstoppable angry emotion. Do not stand in its way for it will destroy the user. There is nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites them, they will get pissed. If someone insults them, they get pissed. If someone asks a question, even a valid one, they WILL get REALLY pissed. It's all just one more step toward absolute rage. * Sacrifice: Sacrifice is a rite or act that is often met with solemn aversion. In ancient rituals, sacrifice was essential to the culture and death was inescapable. If the person had the option of having their life spared, they had to have someone else die in their place. * Senescence: Time, while an inextricable and fundamental principle intertwined with space that gives us freedom to function, is a continuous progression that waits for nobody and leads us to our inevitable fate. One can escape a car crash, sickness, and murderer, but they will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. * Stagnation: The eventual grind/halt of all things when which after eventually running its coarse along the road will eventually begin to settle in its ways until it can no longer grow or develop in new ways. When this happens, when things stop changing they eventually stop all together and ultimately die out indefinitely. All things must ultimately come to an end after all those who lose the ability to adapt and alternate themselves or their environment risk the vulnerability too decadence leading to inevitable collapse. Quotes * Asura (Soul Eater): "There's nothing unusual here…The appropriate one stands in the appropriate place after the inappropriate ones have collapsed to the ground, defeated. There is nothing unexpected or odd about it. Because this is reality. Not one shred of uncertainty exists here. Not even fear, of course…" * Deathwing (Warcraft): "Pain... Agony... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage. But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings." * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts): "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?" * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood): "It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an innate fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherent trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? They certainly do make a good natural resource. Right? It's all they're good for." * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach): "I detest "perfection". To be "perfect" is to be unable to improve any further. There would be no scope for "creation", not a single gap in one's knowledge or one's ability. Do you see now? To true scientists like you and I, "Perfection" is tantamount to "despair". We aspire to reach greater levels of brilliance than ever before, but never, NEVER, to reach perfection. That is the paradox through which we scientists must struggle. Indeed, it is our duty to find pleasure in that struggle. In other words, the second you allowed yourself to spout a ridiculous word like "perfect", in truth, you had already been defeated. That is if you wish to be treated as a scientist." * Gaara (Naruto): "I came to the conclusion that I would love only myself and fight for only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more a splendid universe than this one... My existence will not vanish." * Stan Smith (American Dad!): "Lately I've been thinking about all the people I've have to kill. God, the first five, ten times you take a life, it's eerie. You remember every detail: I can see all their faces, one had a beard. Each time I pull the trigger, I tied a little knot in my memory that no amount of whiskey could loosen. Of course, eventually, I've stopped caring. Now, I can put a bullet through a man's head while figuring how much KFC too pick up on my way home — it's usually no more than a bucket. The sick part is, I've come to love it. Snuffing out lives, I crave it. I feel like an angel of death, the messenger of eternal darkness, a merciless demon with an unquenchable - oh, they've just put more orange chicken in the buffet, gotta run!" * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece): "If he's really gone and eaten the Ope Ope no Mi, then I think he needs some education on how important it is he die for me!" * Daemon (Reboot): "I am Daemon. I am not an entity, I am in time. My time is now. The word is Cron." * Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama): "The name of the game is "Make Bender Happy or He Blows Up the planet"!" Associations * Apathy * Aspect Manifestation * Death Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation * Empathy * Execution Device Physiology * Grim Reaper/Shinigami Physiology * Mental Manipulation * Philosophy Materialization * Power Manifestation * Sin Embodiment * Vice Inducement Known Users Gallery File:Grim_Reaper_souls.jpg|Death/The Grim Reaper (Folklore/Mythology) represents every aspect, and even more. Death_Discworld.png|Death (Discworld) is the personification of death specifically in the Discworld. File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) represents solitude, as he intends to kill all other living being on Earth to achieve complete loneliness. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) represents greed, having sold his own soul to keep shopping, and attempting to corrupt teenagers into the same greed he suffered to pay his debt. File:Grandfather_(KND_Codename_Kids_Next_Door)_big.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) represents Age, corroding everything in his range into elderly fashions. horror.jpg|Alma Wade (F.E.A.R.) represents Despair, taking advantage of her victims' negative emotions. Hexxus-final.jpg|Hexxus (Ferngully) represents Destruction, being an entity that causes it in any way possible. 587px-Brotherhood61.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) represents Sacrifice, doing so by sacrificing an entire nation to gain the powers of 'God'. Xemnas (Final).jpg|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) represents Nihilism, wielding the power of nothingness. MasqueOfTheRedDeath.jpg|Many different incarnations of Death (The Masque of the Red Death) march across Europe, each destroying it slowly in their own unique ways. Alex.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) represents Intoxication, being determined to spread the virus that he caused. SOULEATER-25-Large17.jpg|Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) represents Madness, due to having immense power but a fragile psyche. 580 deathwingart.jpg|Deathwing (World of Warcraft) represents Rage, due to his insane resentment for all mortals. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) represents every aspect, and even more. BarraganTime.jpg|Barragan Luisenbarn (Bleach) represents Senescence, He ages and erases things from existance with His ability called Respira. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power